


Addicted to me

by Milddd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK 米英
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milddd/pseuds/Milddd
Summary: *米英 纯肉文*农夫米X性瘾患者伯爵英 （上篇）*字数1W5，内容含有失禁、皮带抽打、Dirty Talk 等 SM内容。*无法接受的人请不要看，不接受撕逼，讲出雷点还观看被雷到就活该。





	Addicted to me

“从今往后你不必再担忧这块地出租的费用，你只需要满足我一个条件。”

男人浓郁的伦敦口音温和而淡然，他糜丽的翡翠绿珠眈眈逐逐地望向眼前身材健壮的青年。年轻的美国小伙子光着上半身，火辣的阳光照耀发红的肌肤积满汗水，结实的手臂露出青经还有那六块清晰可见的腹肌以及人鱼线似乎都满足男人所有幻想需求。

时间仿佛静止事态一瞬间变得缓慢，青年修长翘起的睫毛在闭上双眸的瞬间俘获男人的欲望。他睁开眼那双亮丽的清澈海蓝的双眼注视自己嘴角露出胜利的微笑，那一刻起他心脏落下一拍的跳动便明白，眼前这个男人将会是他从始至终得到过最好的礼物。

“什么？”

“满足我的性需求。”

事情为什么会沦落到现在的状况？22岁的年轻美国小伙阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯五年前伴随父母来到英国科茨沃尔德，他们用上几乎所有的积蓄买下三亩地种植，幻想在这里做简单的生意买卖支撑家庭。

幻想总是丰满，而现实却很骨感。两年后从伦敦赶来的柯克兰伯爵一家在这风光旖旎的乡下建立属于自己的度假村，一切的厄运对所有的农庄产业的人来说是厄运的开始。

伯爵一下吝啬嚣张，很快在搬进来的地一个月里对农夫以及村民的商铺收起保护费，只要有反叛的倾向那个人在第二天便再也找不到他们的踪迹。村庄的警官也随之被收买，昂贵的费用使村民们陆陆续续地搬走，商店也一个接着一个倒闭。

琼斯家也不例外，高昂的价钱使他们迫不得已卖掉一亩地以及唯一的商铺。剩余的食物他们只能靠家里唯一的老马，拖运者一箱又一箱沉重的蔬菜以及肉材在路边做买卖。

阿尔弗雷德讨厌这里的一切，甚至五年间他依旧保持自己的美国口音。当他第一眼见到伯爵儿子的瞬间就已经注定两人的个性将会合不来，衣冠齐楚的装扮以及腾贵的材料都是抢他们的血汗钱所定做出来的。

第一次的会面青年丝毫不留面子地将袋子里的保护费砸在伯爵的脸上，年纪相仿的贵族青年毫不动摇，他命令守卫捡起钱后便转身离去。殊不知外表端庄风度翩翩的伯爵却是私生活作风不检点的年轻人。

亚瑟.柯克兰是个性瘾着，在他搬进来的三年间几乎玩遍所有的妓院的女性，甚至传闻中与男妓的秘密幽会。这些都不是秘密，因为现在站在自己面前的英国贵族提着一袋金币放在桌子上与阿尔弗雷德协商。

“让我想想，你是想让我做你的性奴？” 阿尔弗雷德屁股靠在桌子上双手抱紧自己，他无可救药地露出笑容嘲讽对方。

“不要说的那么难听，我觉得作为性伴侣的称呼更加合适。” 对方丝毫不介意青年鄙夷的眼神，毕竟两人之间拥有肮脏身体的是这衣着昂贵的年轻人。

原本阿尔弗雷德以为今天又会是一天给劫匪钱财的日子，青年暴躁的个性在父母临走去做买卖前还特意叮嘱他不要惹事生非。然而自己在伯爵眼里又不过是和他人一样的妓男，不过在这种生活窘迫的情况下谁又会和金钱过不去。

“而且我知道……你并不讨厌和男性发生关系不是吗？”青年的犹豫不决满足亚瑟的虚荣心。他知道自己长得不差况且有着一身柔软的肌肤以及良好的身材，只要是同样有着喜欢男人的性取向的人不曾拒绝过他的邀请，哪怕对方不知道他身份的情况下。

“我的确不介意，但是我讨厌你而已。” 

实际上阿尔弗雷德是个不择不扣的同性恋，在美国时他与另外一名青年的恋爱被曝光之后，迫于周围环境异样的目光依旧流言蜚语父母才毅然决然地来到异国他乡。

“或许你应该再三考虑，这是你报复我的机会。”亚瑟自信满满地脱下身上珍稀的动物皮毛外衣坠落在堆满灰尘的地面，意想不到的是外衣里面站着是全裸的伯爵，他似乎坚信阿尔弗雷德会答应自己无理的要求。

亚瑟自傲走到阿尔弗雷德身旁，同时故意转身抬起自己的臀部捡起掉在地上的外衣，任由对方欣赏自己白皙修长的双腿，以及暴露紧闭粉嫩的小穴。英国青年一清二楚地察觉到对方的注视，然而自己最为私密而淫乱的一面暴露在陌生人面前才是真正给予他刺激。

“……而且是用你的这里，狠狠的操我。”

伯爵将外套仍在一旁的椅子上，他靠在青年的身上一只手搭在对方的肩膀，而另外一只手却伸下去抚摸对方的胯下。惊人的尺寸很快让陷入情欲的伯爵得到满足，他奸笑地咬着舔咬青年的耳垂右手不断热情地磨蹭还未勃起的性器。

阿尔弗雷德讨厌贵族身上的每个气息，他傲慢不逊的眼神以及露出胜利般的讥笑，似乎在告诉青年他是无法抵抗一举两得的诱惑。由此一来他和自己一样会沉迷在金钱以及性爱中。

 

“一切都有我所了算的话，我倒是可以答应你这个荡妇的请求。” 自尊心不允许青年就这样被糟蹋，他粗暴地将对方压在桌子上掐住伯爵白皙的脖子，同时留住一定的呼吸空间只为了让对方感觉到一时的威胁。

面冷言横的态度并没有起到任何作用，亚瑟哂笑地握住对方的手举起食指便带入口中深情地吸吮。伯爵眯着眼以高情逸态的姿态望向年轻的农夫，眼神里充满欲望及贪婪。对于突如其来的威胁他没有感到一丝害怕，相反前所未有的慌张和迷茫才能激起他的情欲。

亚瑟缓慢地伸出粉嫩的舌头在对方的食指与中指间来回穿梭，羞耻感逐渐地涌出他迫不及待地扭摆自己的腰部在桌子上磨蹭着。手指在粉色的乳晕上打圈，瘙痒的触感以及青年轻蔑的眼神观望着这一切足以让他兴奋。

一切都在伯爵的掌控之中，不出所料阿尔弗雷德很快扮演自己所花费的角色。他粗暴地拉扯亚瑟的头发，强迫贵族伯爵抬起头露出脖子上白嫩的肌肤，毫不在意对方的制止吸吮留下属于自己的痕迹。

“唔嗯……”皎洁的肌肤上留下紫里透红的印迹成了鲜明的对比，粗劣的拇指按压在亚瑟硬挺的粉色果实，感受凸起的乳头被强制性地按压打圈。痛与痒的交接使亚瑟不知该如何是好，他想要向前去阻止对方却又沉迷在宽厚温热的手指爱抚自己冰冷肌肤的触感。

阿尔弗雷德拇指用力往下按压看着乳头弹起才心满意足地将手往下滑去，亚瑟光滑柔嫩的肌肤几乎没有任何体毛，甚至下体上也被刮的一干二净。青年并不在意对方的这些癖好，同样自己也有很长一段时间没有做过了，或许眼前的荡妇能够满足自己所有的性幻想。

青年轻咬着对方的锁骨再次留下标记，他想要亚瑟每当照镜子后满脑子所想到的是被贫穷肮脏的农夫侵犯至高潮的过程。光是全裸地被对方嗤之以鼻地注视已经足够兴奋了，他半勃起的阴茎前端逐渐涌出透明的水珠，等待着被温暖的手去安慰。

“伯爵？很可笑不是吗，那些装作高贵端庄的贵族摆出这种姿态。你应该辞去那种工作来做妓女，说不定会成为点店面热潮的指点对象哦。 ”柔软的嘴唇咬着亚瑟的耳垂，从嘴里吐出温热的气体灌入他敏感的耳朵使他难以控制自己的身体不断扭摆着。

“嗯、哈……”阿尔弗雷德握住对方的男根缓慢地上下移动，得到一丝慰藉的伯爵很快再次躺下深呼吸享受对方带来的舒服。青年撑开自己的手掌让龟头顶在自己的手心上快速地磨蹭，敏感的龟头被不断地玩弄，干燥的阴茎很快从马眼里吐露出更多的淫水。

随着龟头快速地被套弄伯爵的身体也越发变得火热，每次的触碰都想龙卷风一样带走他一丝丝的理智。青年娴熟地用拇指按压龟头下的系带，使英国青年发出享受的长叹声，酥麻的快感覆盖他的全身难以抗拒。

“每天被不同的男女顾客观光，这种肮脏的身体继续被人践踏再适合不过了。”阿尔弗雷德有些犹豫，似乎察觉到自己有些过分。可当他看到伯爵沉迷在惬意中翻起白眼地闭上双眸，嘴里不断难耐自语享受着每一个过程使农夫嗤笑眼前的荡妇。

好像只有辱骂才能使对方生理期到加倍的反应，亚瑟伸手钻入对方的衬衫去爱抚结实的腹肌。那一副欲哭的眼神看似无辜却又是在催促青年快点疼爱自己，阿尔弗雷德很快满足对方的要求地将乳晕带入口中。

嘴里坚硬的果实被农夫抿嘴夹起，再松开嘴的瞬间立马用湿润的舌头去覆盖整个乳晕，他丝毫不顾虑对方地用力吸吮。每当吸入时他的舌头总是敏捷地蠕动，让那柔软湿润的舌头去摩擦逗弄对方敏感的乳首。

阿尔弗雷德挤起亚瑟的胸部让整个乳晕和乳首凸起，利用自己敏捷的舌尖不断地来回拨弄乳尖上紧闭的小孔。为了让两边达到平衡，农夫另外一只手很快去挑逗被冷落的一旁。

“哈啊……嗯、好痛……” 青年用力捏紧捏挺起的果实，刺痛与酥痒的感觉如同电流一般击中他的神经线。亚瑟握住桌子边缘想要释放身上的快感，然而阿尔弗雷德慢腾腾的动作却使他迟迟无法达到高潮。

阿尔弗雷德再次忽略对方的叫喊，反而顽皮一般变本加厉地上下拉扯着他的乳头直到达到他所想的松弛效果。亚瑟不断地扭动自己的身躯挣扎着，却不曾想这样一来才是配合对方更加暴力地拉扯。

痛楚与快感很快占据他的脑神经，火辣的疼痛却是如此的舒服。直到阿尔弗雷德在拉开的过程中迅速松手，前所未有的轻松以及皮肤恢复紧致时的酥麻扩散他的全身，一股暖意也从小腹逐渐地扩散包裹全身。

“嗯啊！啊——哈……”然而这一切只是刚刚开始，农夫看着被自己蹂躏的红肿的胸部依旧感到不满，他用力地拍打着对方现在无比敏感的胸部。手掌打过时厚重的冲击力大在敏感刺激的乳头上，亚瑟无法按奈住地发出撒娇般的呻吟求饶。

还没到亚瑟开口阿尔弗雷德便再次下手打在他的胸部上，直到红肿的乳头只需要轻微触碰便能让伯爵全身瑟瑟发抖地沉迷在疼痛所带来的舒服。农夫很快用嘴巴调教另外一边的胸部，用力吸吮时不断地用牙齿去触碰坚硬的果实，同一时间用拇指以及食指去不断揉曾早已被玩坏的乳头，以此来提升对方的敏感度。

第一次在性爱中被粗暴的对待，亚瑟很快迷上这一点。一直以来因为他是伯爵的儿子而没人敢去触碰，一直都是他在对方的身上发泄。而如今自己现在就像是个洋娃娃一样没有反抗的权利任由对方摆布。

“瞧瞧你……乳头都硬起了，一时半会儿应该无法消退。不过别担心，my little whore……我有更好的主意。” 亚瑟瘫软地躺在桌子上看着对方离开自己，他走到橱柜迅速地拿出缝衣服的黑色线条走到自己面，不安与恐惧占据他的身体无法动弹。

“嗯啊……等下、这样很……”阿尔弗雷德将绳线拉出一米长后边用牙齿咬断，他迅速用黑色的线条捆住两边的乳头搭成一条。中间被拉扯得紧绷只需要农夫用手指轻易地拨动，两边的红肿的乳头便会同时被激烈地弹起。

亚瑟难为情地捂住脸想要拒绝，他依旧不敢相信当初自己说给对方报复的机会会将自己沦陷在痛感之上的性爱，而最糟糕的是他完全不讨厌这种感觉。仿佛疼痛过后的一瞬间所释放的压力让他浑身轻松，哪怕乳头上被捆紧的压迫感依旧存在。

“嘘……这样最适合你这种淫荡可爱的小母狗，别拒绝我给你的礼物，好吗？” 阿尔弗雷德食指抵在对方的双唇上用沉稳的低音说道，仿佛再教导一个小孩要知道感恩一般将亚瑟的请求搪塞回去。

伯爵异常的给乖巧也使得农夫变本加厉，明知道对方的乳首被自己调教的极其敏感却依然使坏地去欺负他。正如亚瑟所说的这是报复他的机会，但也不曾想过伯爵的表现超乎他的想象，或许他迟早也会在性爱中耽溺与对方的身体。

“唔嗯、不要再这样……我想要、” 阿尔弗雷德手指来归弹动红肿的果实，每次的触碰胸口所散发的刺痛与酥麻都使他肚子发痒。伯爵意识到自己在兴奋的过程中产生了尿意，他惴惴不安用怜悯的眼神祈求着农夫住手。

“想要什么？” 农夫早已察觉到对方的举止怪异，尽管如此他依旧十分享受对方配合自己的表现。那充满怜惜的翡翠眼珠灌满泪水，仿佛是在恳求青年加倍地疼爱他。

“我想要尿尿……厕所、厕所在哪里？” 小腹变得紧绷膨胀，伯爵加紧双腿试变得坐立不安。阿尔弗雷德坏心眼地用手掌轻柔地抚摸着他平坦的肚子，时而用力往下按凝视着对方按奈时的样子。

阿尔弗雷德并不介意对方在自己面前失禁的样子，不……他想看到伯爵最羞耻时的样子，不管是蹂躏还是对方被精液灌满达到高潮的样子他都想看到，随之也会铭记在脑海里。

“那就这样尿出来吧，我想要看看您在快感中失禁无法说话只能娇喘的样子。” 阿尔弗雷德拇指和食指用力捏着坚硬的乳头，如同小孩般露出烂漫却邪恶的笑容上下拉扯着乳首。亚瑟的乳头从刺痛到逐渐发麻发出撒娇的叫唤声，尿道了涌出几滴可见的黄色尿液令伯爵羞耻地闭上双眼，享受着既美妙又折磨的惩罚。

或许是男人的好胜心，农夫希望这次的调教会伴随亚瑟的一生。哪怕是照镜子脖子上的吻痕，还是那块红肿而敏感的乳头仅因为衣服的磨蹭而基于微小的快感，他这一辈子都无法摆脱眼前的农夫。痛和发麻的触感让他的阴茎微微颤抖，尿道在长时间的压制逐渐变撑和麻木，像是随时都会失禁将他的理智逼到墙角。

“不要、这种事情——啊！求求你.....我快忍不住了....”亚瑟坐立想要逃离寻找厕所时，他很快被阿尔弗雷德压回来。此时的他前身爬在桌子上，坚硬的木材狠狠地摩擦他敏感的乳头。一瞬间的刺激让伯爵龟头上的领口露出少量的黄色液体。

伯爵的双手被农夫从身后紧紧地抓住手腕，圆润的白嫩的肉臀抬高就像是一只发情的母狗等待对方粗壮的肉棒的插入。温热的手掌紧握住柔软的肉臀，此时敏感的身体被对方粗暴地对待就像是电流疏通他整个神经线，使得身体变得较软无力。

茭白的肌肤很快在阿尔弗雷德手指不断地探索下渲染上玫瑰般亮丽的血红色，他的耳根以及后颈早因为羞耻而变得通红。农夫用自己粗燥的拇指掰开对方的肉臀，看着那处于兴奋状态而不断抽搐的粉色肉穴。

诱人的粉嫩小穴使阿尔弗雷德下体兴奋地发痛，他甚至想要直接粗鲁地插入那干燥的肉穴里面，可这庞大的尺寸对于伯爵看上去那娇小的身材难以驾驶。年轻的农夫单手解开自己的皮带折成两半，在正如美食之前他还有许多开胃菜要好好享受。

“唔嗯！好痛、啊！！”阿尔弗雷德毫无顾忌地将皮带猛烈地抽打在对方粉色的肉臀上，留下赤红的一道痕迹历历在目。惊讶的一瞬间亚瑟的身体向前摇晃，这也让乳头更加激烈地磨蹭在粗燥的木头材质上。在这一刹那又有少量的金黄尿液喷射到劣质的木板上，亚瑟急忙加紧自己的双腿按耐住撒尿的欲望。

“您可真是个坏孩子呀，伯爵大人。面对其他男人就撅起屁股期待被插入，扭摆腰部就和荡妇一样有着坏习惯的行为，这可是需要被好好的调整呢。”乳首给予巨大的快感以及肉臀上的火辣的伤痕使他不知所措，等到痛楚缓慢地散去取而代之的是酥麻的痛感。

阿尔弗雷德没有给他任何歇息的时间再次用皮带打在另外一边的臀部上。羞辱以及痛感麻痹了亚瑟的思想，他只希望自己能够得到释放。可正如对方所说的他就是个荡妇，在这种危机的时刻里他已经不知道这种强烈的欲望是来自射精还是尿意。

“当然……是调教成我的专属肉穴。或许我应该用精液灌满你的身体来做标记，还是就这样让你带着项圈出去给众人看我操弄你来宣示占有你的权利？嗯？你喜欢这样对吧，婊子！”青年将魁梧的身躯压在对方的身上，言语中的调戏和温热的呼吸都是他热血沸腾。

“你喜欢让别人看着我大肉棒操着淫穴的过程，甚至再抽出来之后穴口早已习惯被填满无法合上对吧？自己淫荡的肉穴被撑开给大家看里面灌满的精液缓缓流出…嘿嘿……你父亲会怎么想呢？亚瑟宝贝儿子就像个婊子一样被卑贱的农民操坏！”

亚瑟已经无法思考，他甚至已经不介意自己的淫乱的叫声被外面的看守人员听到，更无可就要的是他认为阿尔弗雷德这样的做法性感至极。他的确就是个坏孩子，需要农夫这样健壮充满占有欲的男人好好地调教这幅身体，变得无法离开青年。

天……这是到现在为止他最享受过的前戏，充满快感、难耐以及疼痛。每一个感觉的穿插着他的神经使伯爵变得异常兴奋，而一旦这三种快感融合在一块他便能感觉到射精前所带来的快感。

“嗯啊！啊、不！要、要出来了……哈啊！！”一次又一次猛烈的抽鞭使得伯爵沉溺在疼痛散后的酥麻，他的双腿颤抖地滑落坐在地面上紧紧地握住农夫宽松的裤子，而自己也在一瞬间达到高潮地失禁。

尿道里缓缓地流出大片的温热的深黄色液体沾湿地面以及伯爵的双腿，亚瑟急忙捂住自己的脸他清晰地感觉到对方冰冷的双眸正在注视着这一切。这种耻辱是一生难忘的。

直到最后亚瑟的身体依旧处于快感，龟头上的洞口随着他身体的颤抖不停地喷射出少量的黄色液体。伯爵已经不明白他真的只是单纯的失禁吗？射出尿液的同时身体被一股暖流包围着十分舒服，仿佛就像是达到高潮时一样的快感。

“哈哈哈……真的是不错的风光呢。但是这样还不够哦，我还想看你更加下流的样子，甚至坏掉只能变成离不开肉棒的小母狗那样才让我满意。”阿尔弗雷德冷笑道，凝望对方红润的肌肤大口喘气的样子十分诱人。

尽管对方的处境十分的尴尬青年仍旧不依不饶地辱骂伯爵，同时解开纽扣与拉链掏出硬挺发热的肉棒。阿尔弗雷德揪住对方的头发将他按压到自己的胯下，手里握住粗硬的阴茎拍打在对方细嫩的脸庞。

“来吧，像个乖巧的母猪一样好好伺候你最期待的肉棒。”亚瑟抬起头看着青年沉稳地注视自己，那双温柔却又蔑视一般的眼神对视着他华丽的双眸。阿尔弗雷德低沉地说道，同时用龟头不停地在贵族的脸上磨蹭着。

不过没什么比低贱出生的农夫凌辱高贵的伯爵更加使人心潮澎湃的。亚瑟乖巧地舔舐肉棒的血丝边缘抬起头用怜悯的眼神注视着对方，阿尔弗雷德则是点头回应激励对方继续做下去。

亚瑟握住肉棒的底部边缘，粗厚的程度让人无法完全握住。惊人的尺寸让伯爵开始对自己原先的计划有所退缩，他缓缓地用手指完全触碰感受对方的器官再次握紧，缓慢而深情地上下撸动。

为了添加几分情趣伯爵跪在沾满尿液的地上撑起高度亲吻对方结实的腹肌、肚脐眼以及小腹。一切充分的准备只为了挑逗对方的欲望，他事儿会避开对方的性器爱抚着对方上方安抚着肉体以及稀疏的阴毛增添对方渴望自己的欲望。

粗长的肉棒显得有些沉重无法全部立挺，亚瑟握住欲望的边缘加快摩擦的速度同时探索眼前男人的身体。随着性器不断地快速地被拉扯，他紧绷的睾丸也连同上下摇摆着。

“嗯……”好奇心的驱使下他伸手揉捏着紧绷的球体，每个细节都被他爱抚着。酥麻的触感从下体不断地扩散到小腹，阿尔弗雷德舒服地揉捏自己的后颈享受对方提供的服务。

同样生为男人的亚瑟当然知道敏感点的所在处，只是一直以来都是其他人都畏惧名声显赫的伯爵家族，大家都是小心翼翼地对待他，甚至连男伴害怕伤害对方的身体而拒绝进入。阿尔弗雷德不同，他血气方刚也不是所谓的伪君子，同样都是为了舒服而自在所做爱，一切顺其自然的发生仿佛他们之间的性都是为彼此而构造的。

为了加急对方的欲望亚瑟双手握住那无法握紧的肉棒，配合着手腕的扭动两只手各向不同的方向扭转摩擦。温暖而柔软的手指用刚好的力道磨蹭着，从对方的肉棒上能够清晰地察觉到那灼热滚烫的温度，以及青经连接着心脏的动脉兴奋地跳动着。

亚瑟扭动着手腕就像是开瓶子般来回转动敏感的龟头，有活力的肉棒在手里微微颤抖。伯爵那令人怜惜的神情令人疼爱的同时想要将他摧毁弄得脏兮兮的，似乎只有这样才适合他身上独有的气质。

“你做的棒极了……”年轻的农夫鼓舞道。亚瑟爱惜地亲吻肉棒的边缘，粉嫩的舌头舔舐着睾丸以及肉棒的连接处，他的手指娴熟地揉捏外层松软的皮囊。

一阵阵酥麻的快感再次占据青年的身体，娇生惯养的伯爵试探性地将球体带入口中温柔地吸吮，同时用自己的舌页覆盖以及来回挑逗那块敏感的肌肤。亚瑟的手也没闲着，拇指抵在波皱的系带上来回摩擦让快感不断地刺激对方的神经。

亚瑟调皮地用拇指滑过对方敏感的马眼，擦拭从洞口中不断涌出的透明水珠。一阵痒与刺激使青年倒吸一口凉气，对方加大力道吸收着下体的睾丸以及轻轻拉扯，微小的动作却对于敏感处来说给予了不可思议的触感。

伯爵松开球体的瞬间又再次顽皮地用湿润温热的舌头舔舐着，邀约他的再次进入。温暖的触感已经吸吮的力道已经足够他的阴茎兴奋地发痛，亚瑟从对方的低吟声很快意识到了这一点，随后双手再次握住粗壮的肉棒上下摩擦着。

“唔嗯……啾嗯……”青年巨大的尺寸是亚瑟不得不用上双手扭动着手腕，双手不同方向的磨蹭让对方的肉棒的每一寸肌肤都得到完好的照应。伯爵看着那落空的龟头不停地涌出液体像是在恳求被关照，他露出微笑将前端带入口中美味地吸吮着。

“嗯啊……味道不错？”液体的咸味以及浓郁的雄性气息很快占据他的味蕾，亚瑟用鼻子呼吸以及每次加到力道的吸入故意发出诱人的声音，似乎十分享受眼前的美食。对于阿尔弗雷德的问话他则是抬头看向对方，同时缓缓地将肉棒深入自己的口腔里。

伯爵柔软光滑的嘴唇以及脸颊内壁包裹住肉棒，他丰厚的舌头平方任由脑袋前后抽插时磨蹭着肉棒，但是他知道这远远不够。颇丰的无比柔软而又活力的舌头在不断地蠕动下自然而然地添增吸收力，敏感的龟头被紧紧地吸住强烈的压迫感再每次深入都像是强迫挤出精液一样。

巨大的肉棒使亚瑟勉强地吞噬一般，温暖湿润的口腔包裹着农夫的器官使他仰头发出赞叹声。亚瑟生疏的技巧并不影响他所给予的快感，伯爵尽可能地避开牙齿的触碰，而当他深入时吸吮牙尖所滑过肉棒的边缘都变成一种刺激。肉棒所剩余的部分亚瑟只能用手去抚平未得到满足的部分

“哈啊……十分美味……唔嗯……还要更多，请你就这样射进我的嘴里，我想要品尝你的精液……嗯唔！” 过了一会儿下颚有点酸痛的英国贵族缓缓地将肉棒吐出，直到还剩下龟头时候给予最后的吸吮才离开。在空气中暴露的肉棒很快再次变得干燥，亚瑟缓缓地按摩着巨根用乖巧以及恳求的语气请求对方。

亚瑟真诚的语气让阿尔弗雷德得到满足，对方用舌尖快速搔弄着龟头的翘起的边缘凑近接吻时，青年按住对方的后脑勺同时挺起自己的腰部让肉棒侵犯对方的喉咙。窒息感以及刺痛都是伯爵的后来不由自主地收紧，而阿尔弗雷德十分享受这样侵犯对方，紧致的触感紧紧地挤压着他的龟头和原先的力道是无法相比的。

”嗯啊！……fuuuuuucccckkk……你这个精液公厕做的不错嘛……！“阿尔夫了雷德双手握住对方的脑袋自顾自地疯狂扭摆着腰部，房间内之传出口水淫靡的水声以及亚瑟口腔被操弄时喉咙发出难受的声音。

随着肉棒的深入也让口腔内分泌出大量粘润的口水沾湿在巨根上，亚瑟仅仅地抓住对方的大腿请求他慢下让自己呼吸。而处于高潮边缘的农夫丝毫不在乎地猛烈撞击对方的喉咙，窒息的快感使伯爵翻起白眼，他没有丝毫力气再去抵抗任由对方玩弄。

在对方昏过去之前阿尔弗雷德立即将肉棒抽出，他看着亚瑟玫瑰般泛红的双颊以及气喘吁吁的样子性感至极，同时那被大量口水展示的阴茎也变得光沾满水渍显得无比色情。亚瑟看着肉棒上被自己大量的口水所覆盖，甚至一部分粘稠白色的的银丝缓缓地滑落睾丸上，使得他变得兴奋无比。

然而这一切都还没结束，阿尔弗雷德再次握住肉棒让龟头在亚瑟的嘴唇以及牙齿的每个缝隙间摩擦着。凹凸不平而光滑的牙齿让他敏感的龟头感到无比舒服，等对方稍微放松下来后再次插入对方口中深处。

“唔！咕……哼嗯……”浓厚的雄性气味灌满他的口腔，阿尔弗雷德仿佛打算从里里外外都将对方占为己有。

阿尔弗雷德猛烈地压着对方的后脑勺，同时挺起自己的腰部将肉棒插入喉咙深处。尽管农夫尝试再进入的更深，可对方的小嘴却已经达到极限同时龟头激烈地侵犯她喉咙的深处，窒息感以及那股燃烧和疼痛已经足够晕过去。

农夫感受着对方挣扎时喉咙不断地收缩及压着敏感的龟头，快感以及酥痒的触觉都在逼迫他讲浓厚的奶汁喷射出来。呼吸失去节奏而不断吸紧着巨根，舌头来回不断摩擦着肉棒的边缘直到男人达到极限。

“呼、好温暖……唔嗯……真的是太棒了！好好全部喝下去不要浪费哦……伯爵大人。”阿尔弗雷德一点一滴地将精华强迫性地灌入喉咙深处，每当亚瑟喝下去时候喉咙的收紧挤压肉棒使更多的精液涌出。亚瑟就像玩具一样任由对方前后摇摆自己的腰部侵犯亚瑟口腔，直到浓郁而苦涩粘稠的液体灌满他的口腔。伯爵难受地将肉棒吐出，他疲倦地靠在阿尔弗雷德大腿旁深呼吸歇息。

伯爵看着依兴奋的男根依旧硬挺，阿尔弗雷德温柔地用拇指滑过他脸庞的轮廓，同时一只手在不停地快速套弄龟头，直到所有的白色浓稠液体洒在伯爵的脸上才满足。青年看着尿道上锁残留的少量精液依旧不胖涂抹在对方的脸颊上，这种屈辱满足了亚瑟的欲望，他乖巧地用尽做后力气吸吮舔舐龟头残存的精液。

“所以说，如果我没答应你的请求的话是打算去找其他人了吗？”过后阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟疲惫的身躯拉起让他再次趴在桌子上，他看着对方脖子上挂着一小瓶灌满橄榄油的项链随之立马解开。

“嗯……” 亚瑟如实地回答，他知道接下来换来的又是对方的奇耻大辱。但是他就是喜欢这样的阿尔弗雷德，用低沉的声音在他耳边轻声说道。青年认真时的口吻充满魔力使他能够全身放松，变肚子里像是有白只蝴蝶在乱撞陶醉在其中。上帝，他就是一个需要被惩罚的坏孩子。

“真是淫荡……从今以后你只属于我一个人的，我要调教你这个小穴成为我的专属肉便器。而我讨厌和别人分享自己的东西，听明白了吗？”阿尔弗雷德亲吻他赤裸的肩膀轻声说道，与其他人不同的是这份温柔碰触就像是教育小孩过后给予他甜头作为奖励，十分地舒服。

“是、是的……”

“好孩子，接下来应该给你准备一下肉穴好插入你最喜欢的巨根。” 亚瑟害羞地将脸埋在手臂里点头回应，可爱的反应使农夫发出轻笑声亲吻对方的后颈，随后用自己的双唇缓慢地扫过对方的每一寸肌肤直到骶椎上。

阿尔弗雷德迅速地在对方柔软的肉臀上落下一个吻，随之坐起身将瓶子里的深色液体缓缓倒入手中。青年迅速地让油滑的液体沾湿每个手指头便涂抹在对方的臀部上，在橄榄油以及温暖手掌刚好力道的摩擦以及揉捏。

伯爵浑身的血液都在逐渐沸腾，被碰到的肌肤都留下淡色的痕迹，就像是被燃烧一般十分舒服。阿尔弗雷德顺着对方的股间用手指深入摩擦着紧闭的外穴以及缝隙，起初亚瑟紧张地咬住手指克制住内心的呐喊。实际上这是他第一次使用肉穴做爱，就像是第一次与女人发生性关系一样令人刺激愉悦，无法想象下一步迎来的是什么惊喜。

年轻的农夫十分老练地用中指用适度的力道在外穴缓慢地打圈，他意识到伯爵私密处格外湿润，看样子再过来前早已准备。然而这一切都不受影响，很快亚瑟的身体逐渐放松时对方再用指尖上下快速地去逗弄肉穴口，趁对方依旧放松心情时候再将整根手指全部插入。

“唔嗯……”在橄榄油的帮助下手指没有丝毫阻碍地滑入对方的体内，细腻地来回进出紧致的肉壁。阿尔弗雷德厚实的手掌温柔却带力道地揉捏着他的肉臀，温暖的触感以及全身放松令伯爵偃意地抬起腰部索取更多。

随之而来的是第二根手指，亚瑟很快发现与自慰的不同。阿尔弗雷德修长的手指以及厚实的指腹熟来回抽插着温热的体内，比起自己的手指伯爵发觉自己得到前所未有的满足。没有丝毫的痛楚，只有新颖的愉悦的心情。

等到第三根手指的插入，亚瑟清晰地感觉到自己的肉穴正逐渐地扩展试图容纳对方。阿尔弗雷德显示半根手指缓缓进入再抽出，而每次的进入也逐渐插入的更深，直到对方完全吞没。

对于亚瑟来说体内被插入只有奇怪和新鲜感，并没有同志圈所说的令人感到畅快。直到农夫手指微微躬起指尖肆意地摩擦着光滑柔软的肉壁，小鹿乱撞让小腹舒服地发痒使伯爵的呼吸不知不觉变得急促。

“嗯啊！阿、阿尔——！”阿尔弗雷德的手指如同阵阵波浪在贵族的体内蠕动，每当他按下时总是加大力道，而轻快地松开时却令人念念不忘之前的蛮横。一旦被抓住弱点后他便成为对方的俘虏，永远处于下方仍有青年摆布。

“这里到底被用了几次，伯爵大人？松垮垮的还敢出现在我面前恳求我侵犯你，就连街边的流浪汉也会唾弃你这龌龊的身体！”阿尔弗雷德发出满足的轻笑声，他咬住伯爵的耳朵不断地嘲讽和羞辱对方。手指也变得更加剧烈地抽插紧致的肉穴，不断地刺激前列腺让亚瑟握紧桌角发出舒服的淫叫声。

亚瑟早已厌倦和难耐手指的侵犯，他需要更多。哪怕是被粗暴的对待，他只想要品尝到被填满的幸福感。伯爵侧过脑袋那灌满泪水而闪烁的翡翠绿眸充满期待以及怜爱的眼神深情望向青年，他的双手撑开自己的肉臀好让粉嫩的肉穴在对方面前展现。

“……请、请你施舍用那粗壮的肉棒狠狠的操弄我这欲求不满松弛的淫穴……哈啊！” 阿尔弗雷德抽出手指，看着洞穴缓缓地再次收紧。每当亚瑟呼吸时，肉穴总是收紧抽搐像是怕迫不及待对方的插入，对于亚瑟的诚恳阿尔弗雷德很是满意。

年轻的农夫将剩余的橄榄油抹在粗硬的肉棒上，随后一只手撑开左面的臀瓣将龟头抵在粉色的肉穴上下磨蹭着。阿尔弗雷德的挑逗只让伯爵失去耐心，他配合地扭摆腰部让肉棒在自己的股间摩擦，直到对方愿意将龟头缓缓地插入。

“嗯啊！哈……好、大……啊！！”阿尔弗雷德几乎是强行地将前半部分的肉棒推入对方的体内，不可思议的紧致以及灼热感包裹着他敏感的前端。亚瑟一时间无法承受如此巨大的阴茎，强烈的压迫感仿佛要将体内的肉棒挤出。

“哈哈哈……what a whore,居然就这样先去了。”青年脱下白色紧身的衬衫随意地扔到地下，褪去碍事的衣服使得行动变得愈发顺利。年轻的农夫将整根肉棒缓缓地插入紧致的肉穴，撕裂的痛楚使伯爵变得动弹不得但却从中达到高潮，在桌子上以及胸口留下大片的白色污渍。

美国青年将身体压在伯爵的身上，两人赤裸光滑的胴体随着阿尔弗雷德腰部不断地撞击而依偎在一块儿摩擦。无比亲近的身体接触使亚瑟变得措手不及，一直以来性爱不过是一种发泄的形式，他不曾主动去靠近他人认为那只不过是一种虚伪的表达方式，两人之间只不过是从彼此身上互相取利。

阿尔弗雷德握住亚瑟的拳头将整根肉棒插入对方的体内，直到小腹与对方的肉臀碰撞才满足。亚瑟急促的呼吸使体内的肉壁失去频率地疯狂收缩，龟头被温暖的肉壁不断地挤压的阵阵酥麻令人上瘾。农夫知道如果不是自己已经射过一次，他很快又再次达到高潮。

伯爵赤裸的肩膀和后颈被雨水滴般轻柔的双唇触碰着，麻痒的触感扩散他的全身变得无比奇怪。阿尔弗雷德温暖健壮的肉体给予不可思议的安全感，亚瑟希望时间能够在这一片刻静止。

“最近有很多其他伯爵……唔嗯……贵族和富商去你城堡里开派对。比起那、那些富人……哈啊……你更喜欢低贱农夫的大肉棒对吧？”直到痛楚逐渐逝去亚瑟第一个主动扭动自己的屁股催促对方快点动起来。

阿尔弗雷德发出轻笑声要紧压根缓缓地将肉棒从对方体内抽出，紧实的肉壁包裹着灼热的阴茎，每次抽出亚瑟会将脑袋靠在青年的手上发出舒服的呻吟声。那种舒畅的快感使他血液沸腾，浑身变得温暖无比。

年轻的农夫同时也能感受到对方正依依不舍地收紧自己的前端，青年将性器抽出唯独龟头还埋在对方体内，亚瑟贪婪地向后撅起自己的臀部试图插入。为了满足对方阿尔弗雷德咬紧下唇猛烈一次性插入对方的深处。

“哈啊！喜……喜欢，嗯哼……” 突如其来的蛮横，紧致的淫穴就这样被肉棒强迫性地撑看，瞬间填满的感觉让亚瑟无法可治自己露出微笑。他亲吻青年握住自己拳头的手背，他不在乎自己此时像个发情的母狗或者是荡妇，他只想要对方粗暴地侵犯他，占有他身体的一切。

“I’m gonna fuck ya, til you can’t even walk!”阿尔弗雷德拍打柔软的肉臀，看着臀部的脂肪随着剧烈的冲击而晃动，同时湿润的肉壁不断地收紧也让他的肉壁微微感到一丝疼痛。青年捏紧对方肉臀留下红色的手印，同时用激烈的侵犯方式回应对方的感情。

肉棒不断猛烈地撞击湿润的淫穴深处，房间里徘徊着荷尔蒙暧昧性爱的气息，以及睾丸剧烈地拍打着对方的臀部。经过橄榄油的帮助肉棒减去两人隔间的距离同时快速地操弄那欲求不满的肉穴所发出淫靡的水声。亚瑟再次感到难为情地将脸埋在手臂里，可这样声音只会越发变得清晰，身体的反应也更加变得淫乱。

“you like that don't ya? A big fat cock fucking your little cunt hard and fast” 就这样阿尔弗雷德粗暴地将兽欲发泄在伯爵的身上，同时还不忘调侃对方。 亚瑟感觉得到狭窄的肉壁被不断磨蹭以及扩展，仿佛再也无法回去原本的紧致，哪怕就算对方抽出也只会变成对方的形状。

“Oh yes! Fuck me!我喜欢、哦上帝……我爱死了……求求你阿尔、哈啊……再更加激烈地用你粗长的肉壁好好的调教这个淫穴……嗯啊！变得无法离开你……！！ ”伯爵绯红的双颊如同鲜血般的玫瑰沾满情欲，他咬紧牙根接收着一次又一次无法抵挡的冲击力。

每次的瞬间的插入，湿润的肉壁被强迫性地撑开那种肚子被填满的美妙使得他无法拒绝。阿尔弗雷德抽出事那种畅快的快感早已冲洗他的理智，像是所有的疲劳能在一瞬间消失一样被酥麻的触感占据，他甚至能感觉得到自己狭隘的肉穴不受控制兴奋的抽搐拒绝对方的离开。

阿尔弗雷德揪住伯爵蓬松的头发强迫地让对方站起，亚瑟乖巧地接受命令用双手握紧桌子的边缘支撑着体重。就这样年农夫双手抱住伯爵纤细白嫩的腰部，看似温柔的动作可他的下体却正在猛烈地操弄湿滑的肉穴。

“哈啊……嘶哈……你做的棒极了！oh shit……或许我以后和其他人做都没法达到高潮。”两人的身体紧贴在一块儿，阿尔弗雷德亲吻着伯爵的颈侧轻笑声地赞叹道。对于亚瑟来说肉棒整根被粉嫩的小穴给吞没已经是一件不可思议的事，尤其对方粗长的尺寸更是让他的体内感到无比温暖以及撑涨。

然而现在站起后阿尔弗雷德依压下他的骨盆迎接肉棒猛烈地撞击，撕裂的痛楚再次来袭，只是这次混合甜蜜地被撑开青年的肉棒比先前的要更大一些。一旦肉棒迅速地抽离亚瑟便紧张地收紧肉穴，试图阻止对方再给予更多的快感又是希望能够永远停留在这样亲切的感觉里。

紧致的肉穴不断夹紧着粗厚的阴茎，龟头上强烈的吸吮以及压迫感都在逼他到尽头。一阵阵的酥麻如同巨浪波涛汹涌地翻滚着他体内的荷尔蒙，阿尔弗雷德猛烈地将整根肉棒插入深处时一同药下对方脖子与肩膀的连接处。刺痛感让亚瑟不断地收紧肉壁，农夫动弹不得地停留知道他的虎牙占山铁锈味的鲜血。

“哈啊……阿尔……” 亚瑟五指与对方相扣，由此互相感受得到彼此的心跳。同时他揪住阿尔弗雷德蜂蜜金的顺发，背后靠在他解释的胸膛上，双眸里满是令人怜惜的眼神，华丽的翡翠绿眸仿佛在瞬间便可以捕获人心。阿尔弗雷德咬着对方的下唇轻轻地拉扯品尝着伯爵的气味，他所有可爱的行为使青年开始温柔地晃动。

亚瑟配合地收紧自己的小腹让肉壁紧紧地夹住体内的粗硬的肉棒，农夫缓缓抽搐的瞬间他也掂起脚缓缓地抬起自己的腰部，而在插入时伯爵也缓慢地放下身躯让雄壮的阴茎再次整根埋入温暖的肉体里。

两人十分有模切地互相配合，阿尔弗雷德再次玩弄红肿的乳晕同时用指尖轻轻地扫过脆弱敏感的乳首。亚瑟似乎有意地退后想要躲开刺痛发麻的舒服，却又无法抵挡住诱惑地在挺起腰的瞬间挺起胸口任意对方玩弄。

“嗯啊！那、那里……阿尔、啊！”亚瑟的身体被舒服地玩弄而瑟瑟发抖着，青年露出微笑亲吻对方的后颈以及脖子使伯爵咬紧下唇忍住回笑。吃力的动作使亚瑟不得不再次趴在桌上，可这次阿尔弗雷德并没有像原先一样整根埋入。龟头肆无忌惮地在肉壁里猛烈地乱撞，直到醋烹到甜蜜点时伯爵掂起脚握紧拳头娇喘地喊出对方的名字。

“哈啊……好紧、亚瑟……就这样成为我专属的灌精容器怎样？”阿尔弗雷德抓住机会地撞击着前列腺，为了更好的摩擦到甜蜜的位置青年握住自己半根的边缘，尽可能地压在下面的肉壁粗暴地摩擦。

“成为、嗯啊……阿尔的、专属肉便器也无所谓——啊！请、请给我更多！”亚瑟双手撑开自己的臀瓣，让对方更好地看到粉嫩的肉穴被操到红肿，也它依旧还是不知足地紧紧吸吮着肉棒等到更加粗暴的操弄。

得到满足的回答后，阿尔弗雷德加快侵犯肉穴的频率。每次撞击前列腺后阿尔弗雷德总是立马再次快速地多磨蹭几次，直到对方的肉壁疯狂收紧后才让龟头按压在那一小块肌肉上。等到对方的身体稍微有方式的迹象便再次扭摆腰部摩擦甜蜜点，丝毫不给对方任何歇息的机会。

阿尔弗雷德用拇指撇开对方的臀瓣，直视着自己油滑的肉棒十分顺利地进出对方的体内。色情的一幕再次进入眼帘激起青年的性欲。农夫肆意地让让龟头猛烈摩擦前列腺的同时一口气将整根肉壁埋入对方的体内，他总是故意欺负着亚瑟体内唯一的敏感点不放，伯爵仿佛就像是站在龙卷风的中央毫无还手之力任期摆布。

“Fuck！Fuck！Fuck！你的体内好湿润……十分的柔软、哈啊……我要射了，你的小肉穴要好好全部喝下去我给的奖励哦！” 亚瑟甚至没意识到阿尔弗雷德的龟头每次凶猛地撞击着前列腺，他都陶醉在酥麻的快感中泛起白眼。

伯爵没有发觉到在享受这份过于快乐的快感时他的呼吸是如此的紧凑，甚至无法咽下口水地让透明液体滴落在桌子上，他多么想要阻止对方却一次次甜蜜点被欺负后脑袋一片空白。直到阿尔弗雷德再次抓住骨盆时猛烈地摩擦前列腺便一同将肉棒埋入深处，将身体里积累已久的浑浊白色粘液灌入对方温热的身体里。

阿尔弗雷德射精时候尽可能地将肉壁插入的更是，而再最后几滴精华出来前他的问题微微颤抖知道欲望完全发泄。亚瑟不知道自己是什么时候同时达到高潮，精液洒落在地上留下明显的痕迹，而他的身体疲倦地趴在桌子上痉挛地颤抖着，甚至他的肉穴也不停地回味在高潮之中抽搐。

“唔嗯……”农夫缓缓地将肉棒抽出，同时不忘在对方的肉臀上摩擦阴茎上所残留的精液。亚瑟原先粉嫩的肉穴如今已经有些红肿，虽然这次的性爱的确是十分火辣性感，阿尔弗雷德也完全迷失在这份快感里，而现在取而代之的是惭愧。

阿尔弗雷德看着那不停抽搐却无法一次性合拢的肉穴，在亚瑟吐气时白色粘稠的液体一大片地直接从体内推出滴落在地面上，也有的顺着伯爵的大腿缓缓留下。农夫兴奋地亲吻对方的后颈以及肩胛骨，正当他缓慢地想要亲吻下去才意识到对方身上所留下的痕迹。

亚瑟的背后并不像性爱所留下的伤痕，那些凹凸不平的伤疤更像是被刀片所割到的，还有骶椎凹陷的部位残留着烧伤的痕迹。总总迹象都不像是养尊处优的伯爵所应该经历的事。

“抱歉……我最初如果知道你是第一次的话应该更温柔一些。” 伯爵很快意识到对方正盯着他的伤口看，为了逃避对方的质问亚瑟立马站起身将对方推开，拿起椅子上挂着外套盖在自己的身上。

“不……这一切正是我所需要的。只有这样……我才能感觉到自己还是正在呼吸的人类。” 正当阿尔弗雷德想要追问下去，亚瑟站起身留下下次约定的时间便转身离开。农夫回过神想要追出去时对方却已经上了马车，尽管青年在身后呼唤着对方还是毅然决然地离开。

明明对方只不过是和荡妇，这一切都只不过是建立在肢体的交易上。然而为什么他会有如此大的触感，是因为那真诚却令人爱惜的眼神？还是身上数不清的伤疤让阿尔弗雷德意识到自己终究还是和其他混蛋一样，不过是以貌取人罢了。然而有这样想法的他才是令人更加的恼火，他变得不知不觉想要更理解充满神秘的伯爵了。

 

\------------------------------------TBC-------------------------


End file.
